Darkness is Coming
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Kimberly Burkhardt was a lost kid when she left her home, and now seven years later, she goes back to her home. Her brother is happy to see her but she didn't come without some baggage, in the form of her abusive ex that will followed her to the ends of the world. Not to mention he is a Wesen. Nick has to do whatever it takes to protect his sister and explain things. (S3 Spoilers)
1. Coming Home

Kimberly Burkhardt was born on July 23, 1987. She was born five years after her brother, Nick. They had been close when they were younger but not anymore. Their aunt Marie had raised them after their parents died, but once Kimberly had turned eighteen, she was gone. Even for all Nick's detective skills, he could never find her. It had been that way for years...until now.

It was about a week after Nick had been fixed from being the undead slave thing when she darkened his door again. Kim knocked frantically on the door of the house. A very pretty reddish brown haired woman opened the door, "Yes?"

Kim practically screeched, "Is this Nick Burkhardt's house?"

The woman looked very confused but she nodded, "Yes, what is this about?"

Kim pushed inside the house and screamed, "Nick! Nick please!"

He came around the corner in shock, "Kim?"

Kimberly ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. The woman stood there awaiting an answer, "Nick, want to tell me what's going on?"

Nick turned Kim around to face the woman, "Kim, this is Juliette Silverton, my fiancée. Juliette, this is Kimberly Burkhardt, my baby sister."

Juliette's mouth fell open, "You have a sister? Is she a Grimm too?"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "A what?"

Nick was about to answer and then he saw her face, "What the hell happened to you?"

Kim frowned, "Kurt wasn't very nice to me."

Nick asked, "Kurt is your boyfriend I take it?"

Kim nodded and Nick shook his head, "I looked everywhere for you after you disappeared."

Kim frowned, "I didn't want to be found Nick. I had to work through some things and I didn't want to tell anyone."

Nick was skeptical of her reasoning, "You were eighteen, what did you have to work through?"

Kim screamed, "I saw things Nick! Things no one would believe so I ran. But everywhere I went, I could see them. It won't go away. I even see Kurt like that."

Nick froze, "You see things? Like people's faces change?"

Kim eyed him, "Yeah, how did you know that?"

Nick sighed and looked at Juliette, "Call Monroe and tell him to meet me at the trailer."

Juliette nodded as she walked to the kitchen to use the phone. Nick looked back at his sister, "There are some things you need to know about us, Kim. I'm going to show it to you."

Kim took his hand as he led her to his car and drove them to a random RV park. He parked the car and said, "Come on."

She stepped out of the car with a bit of fear, "Nick, why are we here?"

He was about to answer but then the metal RV door swung open. A tall man with brown hair stood there but as he stared at her, his face changed and Kim opened her mouth to scream but Nick Stopped her. He said, "Kim, calm down. He won't hurt you. He is my friend."

Kim mumbled, "Easy for you to say, you can't see what he looks like."

Nick chuckled, "Actually I can. He is called a Blutbad. It's a wolf like creature."

Kim was astounded, "You can see it too?"

Nick nodded, "Come inside so I can explain."

She slowly walked to the door and walked in. The man sat away from her as if sensing her fear. Nick said, "This is my friend Monroe, Kim. Monroe, this is my sister, Kimberly."

Monroe asked, "You have a sister? And I take it by the reaction that she is a Grimm and didn't know it."

Nick nodded, "She left our lives a long time ago."

Kim looked around at all the stuff in the RV, "So what is a Grimm?"

Nick said, "We are like the police for Wesen."

Kim was confused again, "For what?"

Nick said, "Wesen are what we call them," He was pointing at Monroe. Kim nodded, "So we are some kind of special thing?"

Nick nodded, "Yes it's a family thing. Passed down from the previous generation."

Kim asked, "Why didn't Aunt Marie tell us?"

He said, "I think she was waiting for us to say something about it first. She didn't tell me until two years ago and that's when I started seeing them. And the women apparently get it earlier than the men. It's why you had it at eighteen."

Nick said, "Now you said your boyfriend is one. Look through this book and tell me what he is so I know what I'm up against."

She started to flip through the book but then she found it. She said, "That's him."

Nick glanced at the book, a Schakal. He nodded, "Well now that that is all settled, let's go home and get some rest."

Kim nodded in agreement as he led her back out to the car to drive home. He said, "You can stay with us as long as you need to. I'd rather have my sister close again."

Kim smiled at him as she carried her bag to the guest room, "Thank you so much Nick."

The next morning, Nick got up to go to work and so did Juliette. Nick left a note for Kim: _Went to work. Help yourself to anything you need. I'll be home later._ He had then put his cell number at the bottom.

It was midday now so Kim decided to be nice and she whipped up a batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies. She then got a cab to the police station and walked down the hall to the desks.

She asked one of the officers, "Where is Detective Burkhardt's desk?"

He pointed to a desk that no one was at so she walked over to just set the cookies down and leave but when she turned around, she slammed into a tall, strong looking man.


	2. Being Saved

She started to smile but then she saw his true face and the smile faded as she jumped slightly. He asked, "Are you alright? I'm sorry I ran into you. Were you looking for Nick?"

She just stared like an idiot but then she heard her brother's voice, "Kim, what are you doing here?"

Kimberly stammered for a second and then she said, "I brought you cookies. A thank you gift for letting me stay with you and taking care of me."

Nick scoffed, "I don't need thanks, Kim, it's my duty."

The other guy with Nick asked, "Am I missing something?"

The guy she had run into looked very confused too. Nick laughed, "Hank, this is my sister, Kimberly Burkhardt." She reached out to shake his hand, knowing he was human, "Kim, this is my partner Hank Griffin."

Nick then turned to the other man, "This is my Captain, Sean Renard. Captain, this is my sister Kimberly."

Kimberly turned to look at him but she wouldn't shake his hand and he looked at Nick, "Is she a...?"

Nick nodded, "Yes she is, but she didn't know what she was seeing. I'm teaching her now."

The Captain smiled, "That's good. It was very nice to meet you Miss Burkhardt."

Kim just nodded slightly to him and then she said, "I'll see you at home Nick."

Nick nodded as she turned to leave and she walked to find something to eat. She was absolutely starving so she stopped in at an Italian restaurant for food. She had sat at the table having a good time enjoying herself for once. It was night when she got up to leave and her phone started to ring. She answered it without looking, "Hello?"

She heard the angry voice of her ex, "Did you think you could just run away from me Kim? I will find you."

She scoffed, "Good luck with that Kurt."

She was walking down the street and then she heard the voice behind her, "I don't need luck darling."

She flinched as she spun around to face him, "How did you find me?"

He slapped her hard across the face, "You can't hide from me, Kim. I'll always find you."

She was horrified to see his true face come out but she decided to be brave, "Oh did you sniff me out? Is that how you found me? I know what you are Kurt. I can see it."

He scowled and grabbed her arm roughly, "You are delusional, Kim. Let's go back home so I can get you some help."

She yanked her arm away, "So you can lock me up? I think not Kurt. I know what you are, Schakal."

He froze as she said that, then his face flared with his anger and he hit her square in the face. She hit the ground in seconds, blood pouring from her nose and lip. He growled, "What the hell are you, Kim? How can you see anything?"

Kim remembered what Nick had called them and she repeated it, "I'm a Grimm."

His eyes grew wide and then he started kicking her while she was on the ground. Kurt laughed, "You'll be a dead Grimm soon."

A strong voice sounded behind him, "No she won't. You are going to walk away and leave her be."

Kim raised her face and looked out through her swollen eye to see Nick's captain standing there. Kurt laughed, "I won't. This is between Kim and I."

The captain's face changed and he stared down Kurt, "Walk away."

Kurt's face changed in response, "A Zauberbiest protecting a Grimm? It's ridiculous. You do know that's what she is right?"

The Captain nodded, "I do. You are still going to leave her alone."

Kurt glared down at Kim, "This isn't over darling. I'll see you again soon." He then ran off to speed away in his car.

The Captain lifted Kim up and asked, "Can you walk?"

She nodded and he helped her to his car and helped her in, "Let me take you home to Nick."

Kim saw her face in the reflection of the mirror of the car, "No! He can't see me like this."

The Captain sighed, "He needs to know."

Kim shook her head, "No please. Take me to a hotel for the night and let me call Nick to tell him."

The Captain shook his head, "No. He could find you in a hotel. You can stay at my house for the night. You're safer that way. I will call Nick from the house."

He drove them to his house and he showed her inside, "You can take the bed. I'll sleep in the couch."

Kim shook her head, "I couldn't put you out of your bed. Please I'll take the couch."

He scoffed, "Nonsense. You will sleep on the bed. The bathroom is just through that door if you want to clean up your face."

She hobbled over to the bathroom and she started looking for the peroxide to clean her wounds. She heard the captain on the phone and she listened to his conversation, "Nick, I found your sister. She got badly roughed up by her ex. She didn't want to face you with her face like it is. I'm letting her stay at my house. I'll bring her to the station with me in the morning."

Once he hung up, she opened the bathroom door, "You weren't supposed to tell him any of that. I didn't want him to know."

He frowned, "I'm sorry. He needs to know. How else was I supposed to explain you being in my house?"

Kim laughed, "You could have just said I was sleeping with you. I'm sure he would have believed it. I've done a lot of questionable things in my younger days."

The Captain shook his head at her bluntness and changed the subject, "You didn't clean your cuts."

Kim frowned, "Couldn't find the peroxide."

He motioned for her to follow him and he pulled out the bottle and a wash cloth, "Here."


	3. Late Night Chat

Kim shook her head, "Why are you being so nice to me? Especially after I freaked on you."

He smiled, "You're new to this, I can't hold that against you. And no woman deserves to be treated like he was doing to you."

Kim nodded as she started to clean her face and then she grimaced from stretching. The Captain asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded through the pain, "Just fine Captain Renard, don't worry."

He said, "Call me Sean. And you're not alright. Let me see your ribs."

She shook her head, "No I'm fine."

He growled, "Let me see your ribs or I'll drop you off to your brother."

Kim scowled at him and tried to pull her shirt up to show him her ribs, but she couldn't. He looked at her, "May I?"

She looked up at him and nodded her head. He slowly raised up her shirt and revealed a huge patch of bruising along her right ribs. He frowned as he looked at her, "I think some of your ribs are broken. You probably need to go to the hospital."

She shook her head, "No hospitals. Please I can't."

He gently pressed on the ribs and she cried out in pain, "They are definitely broken. You really need..."

She said, "No I can't. Ribs heal by themselves, I'll be fine."

He sighed as he let her shirt fall back down and he nodded. He pointed to the bedroom, "Go get some sleep."

Kim curled into the bed and fell asleep relatively quickly. Her dreams were plagued by Kurt hurting her more. Kim was shaken awake and saw Sean standing beside the bed, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, why?"

He said, "You were crying out in your sleep. It sounded like someone was hurting you."

She sighed, "Nightmares about Kurt. Sorry to wake you."

He smiled, "It's quite alright. Will you be alright?"

She nodded and he walked out but she couldn't go back to sleep. She looked at her cell, it said 3 am. She sighed as she stood up to go get a drink of water and she saw Sean laying awake on the couch. He asked, "Did you need something?"

Kim nodded, "Couldn't sleep. Wanted some water."

He stood up and said, "How about some coffee instead and you don't have to go back to sleep?"

Kim nodded and he got up to go to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Kim sat down at the bar and waited for the coffee. Sean asked, "So how did you come across a guy like Kurt?"

Kim took a deep breath, "At a bar. I was the bartender. He was so infatuated with me. After that, I just ended up with him. I didn't really have anywhere else to go. He took care of me for a while then it just all went downhill."

Sean looked at her solemnly, "Well now you have a chance to make a new life for yourself."

Kim shook her head, "Kurt will never let me go. He says he loves me too much."

Sean shook his head, "He won't get you. We will make sure he stays away."

Kim shook her head at him, "Don't get involved."

Sean sighed, "You know you could just take your justice out on him as a Grimm?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

He laughed, "He is a Schakal. You are a Grimm. Use Wesen justice instead of human justice."

Kim looked horrified, "You mean kill him don't you?"

Sean nodded, "Think of all the pain he has caused you. Besides Schakal like to eat people. It wouldn't be undeserved to kill him."

She said, "No, I'm not a killer."

He frowned, "You're a Grimm, you need to learn to be."

He walked over to get her a cup of coffee and handed it to her, "So what are you?"

He smiled, "I'm half Zauberbiest."

Kim quirked an eyebrow, "Half? And what is that? Can I see your face?"

He woged and she saw that half of his face looked dead. She reached up to touch his face and he said, "My father is a human, one of the Royals. My mother was a Hexenbiest."

Kim looked at him in confusion, "Wait what?"

He chuckled as his face went back to normal, "The female version of my kind is called a Hexenbiest. The male is a Zauberbiest. It's a witch type creature."

Kim nodded and asked, "So if you are a royal, why aren't you with them?"

He frowned, "The King's wife wasn't happy when she found out about me and my mother so she demanded our deaths. We were exiled and had to leave."

Kim nodded in understanding now, "Well that sucks."

He smiled at her, "Yeah but I've dealt with it. What about you? How could you not know you were a Grimm?"

Kim looked at the ground, "It started when I was 18. I ran away after that and stayed far from my family."

He asked, "Why would you do that?"

Kim shrugged, "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I saw things no one else did, I thought I was crazy."

He looked at her with understanding, "I freaked the first time I saw myself change."

She laughed at his words and then she glanced at her watch, "Oh it's 7 already."

He said, "You finish your coffee, I'm going to shower before work."

He walked into the bathroom in his room and was in there for a bit when she heard her cell start to ring. She cursed under her breath as she went to get it from his room. When she walked in however, he was coming out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. The water droplets were slowly rolling over his muscular chest and Kim's words dried up in her throat. She stammered, "I jus...just cam...came to ge...get my cell."

She snatched it and ran out of the room and looked at her caller id, it had been her friend Shannon. She didn't feel like calling her back right now so she texted her: I'm fine. I'm in a safe place. Will call later.

Sean then came out of his room and asked, "You ready to go?"

Kim didn't trust her voice so she nodded to him. She then passed by a mirror and saw her face again, "Do you have some big sunglasses to cover my face?"

He handed her his glasses and she slid them on as they left the apartment to go to the police station.


	4. Meeting New People

Once they arrived, Sean motioned for Kim to follow him into his office. He said, "You can wait for Nick in here."

She smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled back and walked out of the office. She sat in the chair in front of his desk and pretty soon she heard frantic footsteps and she knew it was Nick. He flung open the door and rushed inside with Hank by him, "Kim, are you alright?"

She nodded but she didn't feel alright. He seemed to know why she wore the glasses so he slid them off and he gasped at her face. She said, "This is why I didn't want you to see me."

Nick sighed, "We have to get this guy, Kim."

She nodded, "I know you do big brother, but he only comes after me when I'm alone."

Nick said, "Then we will teach you how to defend yourself. Come on, let's get you home."

She stood up and Nick put his arm around her, landing on her broken ribs. She cried out in pain and that's when the Captain walked back in, "She has a few broken ribs as well."

Nick growled, "Why didn't you take her to the hospital?"

Sean simply replied, "She didn't want to go."

Nick looked at his sister, "Let me see them."

She motioned for him to go ahead and he picked the side of her shirt up slowly and saw the bruising, "Damn it Kim."

He put her shirt back down and he saw the way his Captain was regarding his sister. He asked, "Can I speak with my sister in private in here?"

The Captain and Hank nodded and left the room. Nick eyed his sister, "Do you have a thing going with my Captain already?"

Kim scowled, "You think I just sleep with everyone I meet?"

Nick shook his head, "I don't know. You haven't been around for like 7 years. I don't know my sister anymore."

Kim felt her eyes start to water at that comment, "No Nick, there is nothing between us. He saved me and he talked to me, that's it."

Nick sighed, "I'm sorry Kim. I just don't fully trust him yet."

Kim asked, "Because he is Wesen?"

Nick shook his head, "I trust some Wesen. Monroe, Rosalee, Bud, but he has worked against me in the past. So I can't fully trust him. And you can't tell him any secrets about us, like the trailer."

Kim seemed to contemplate what he said, "He worked against you? But he seems to regard you so highly."

Nick frowned, "Maybe he just wants you to like him Kim. He did tell you what he was didn't he?"

Kim nodded, "Half Zauberbiest. It's a witch like creature."

Nick looked surprised, "He told you all that?"

Kim smiled, "Yes, I told you we talked. He wanted to know how I didn't know I was a Grimm."

Nick nodded, "Alright, you can be friends with him, but just don't tell him any of our secrets. Let me take you home now and tonight we will talk about all the things that have been happening since you left."

Kim nodded as she got up to follow him out but Sean stopped them, "Where are you taking her?"

Nick frowned, "Home. So she can get some rest. "

Sean shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea. He will find her."

Nick said, "Let me take care of her. I know what I'm doing. "

Sean sighed but stepped aside and they walked out.

Kim let Nick take her home and she sprawled out on the couch to watch TV. She ended up asleep for hours since she hadn't slept the night before. Juliette came home and startled the crap out of her, "Kim."

Kim jumped awake and screamed. Juliette looked panicked, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. Are you alright?"

Kim saw it was Juliette and she let out a sigh, "Yeah, I'm good. Sorry I screamed; just don't take too well to be woken like that."

Juliette frowned, "Again, I'm sorry."

Kim smiled at her; she was a naturally good woman. She was absolutely perfect for Nick. Kim put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it Juliette, I'm just a bit jumpy."

Juliette asked, "Do you want some tea with me? I learned a great relaxation one."

Kim nodded, "That would be lovely."

She got up to walk into the kitchen with Juliette, "So what do you do?"

Juliette said, "I'm a vet."

Kim smiled, "That's very nice."

Juliette asked, "What about you?"

Kim bit her lip, "I guess you could say I'm the black sheep in the family. I never got an education and so I don't really have a profession, just odd jobs. Usually I bartend."

Juliette nodded, "That's still a good skill."

Kim knew Juliette was just trying to make her feel better, "You're very kind but I know it's a shit job."

Juliette handed her the cup of tea and Kim smelled it, "This smells wonderful. How did you learn to make tea like this?"

Juliette said, "A friend of ours owns an herb shop."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kim jumped slightly. Juliette said, "Don't worry. It's just some of Nick's friends coming over. He wanted them here to help explain things to you."

Kim gulped, "So they are Wesen too?"

Juliette nodded and walked to answer the door. Kim held her cup of tea as she followed Juliette to the living room. She saw the man she had met in the trailer standing with a brunette woman. The woman seemed startled and her Wesen face came out. Kim said, "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you?"

The woman seemed even more stunned now and she looked to Monroe for an answer. He laughed, "She is a Fuchsbau. It's a fox like creature."

Kim held her hand out to the woman, "Kimberly Burkhardt, but call me Kim."

The woman took her hand, "Rosalee Calvert."


	5. Her Past Revealed

Monroe asked, "Why were you interested in what she was?"

Kim made a sad face, "One of my friends was what you are. He tried to explain but I was too far gone by that point."

Rosalee frowned, "Maybe you should call and talk to him then. Explain things."

Nick then came walking in with Hank, "No she can't contact anyone."

Rosalee asked, "Why? What is she hiding from Nick?"

Nick looked at Kim, "Your chance to explain."

They were all sitting in the living room as all eyes were on her. She asked, "Sean didn't come with you?"

Nick frowned, "No he didn't. The Captain can't be completely trusted so he stays out of our business unless we need him."

Kim knew he didn't like her asking about him so she went on to herself, "I ran off when I was 18. Ended up with a guy named Kurt. I found out he was one of the things I kept seeing but I couldn't leave him. He claimed he loved me and he would never let me go. He abused me when I even talked about it. And he got worse when I spent more time with my friend, Scott. It got too bad when he locked me up in the house and wouldn't let me leave, so Scott got me out and I ran. I came to the only place I would feel safe, my brothers."

Rosalee and Juliette gasped, "You poor thing. It's good that you came here. Now you can learn about yourself."

Kim nodded and then excused herself. She still needed to call Shannon back so she did. Shannon answered quickly, "Kim? Are you alright?"

Kim sighed, "Yes I'm fine. Don't worry."

Shannon was quiet and then said, "Scott has been looking for you. He is really worried."

Kim was silent and finally said, "I can't talk to him Shannon. I'm not even supposed to talk to you. You and Scott are the first people Kurt will go after."

Shannon said, "Don't worry about Kurt. Just call Scott please, he cares for you Kim."

Kim finally said, "Alright. But I have to go right now, Shannon. "

Kim hung up before she could say anything else. Kim wasn't brave enough to call and face Scott yet. She set her cell down for a moment and then it started to ring again so she answered it, "Shannon, I said..."

That cold cruel voice laughed, "It isn't Shannon, Kim. I want you to meet me at the park near the house your at, we need to talk. I also have a friend of yours."

She could hear Scotts voice in the background so she said, "What do you want Kurt?"

He laughed, "I want you Kim, you know that."

She hissed, "But I'm a Grimm, we don't mix."

He growled, "Just come before I hurt your friend."

Kim slammed the phone down in anger as she snuck out the back and headed to the park. She saw Kurt standing there but she didn't see Scott, "Where is Scott?"

Kurt laughed coldly as he snatched her by her hair, "You always did have a soft spot for that mutt. But I didn't touch him."

He threw her against a tree and she groaned in pain, "Kurt please..."

He shook his head, "Don't beg Kim, it's below a Grimm to do that."

She scowled, "Fine I wont." And she kicked his legs out from under him. He grabbed her head and slammed it against the tree again and she started to black out. She shoved him with all her might and ran for Nick's house, flying in the front door. Everyone looked up at her and all she heard was the growl of her brother, "Kim, where the hell have you been?"

Kim looked up to answer him but then she fell backwards as everything went black. She blinked her eyes open to see herself on the couch as everyone surrounded her. Nick asked, "Kim, are you alright?"

Kim nodded, "I'm fine Nick."

He then started yelling, "Good. Now what the hell were you thinking? Why would you go out and meet him?"

Kim jumped up and screamed, "Because I thought he had my friend and was hurting him. I had to help. I'm sorry I was dumb, Nick."

He sighed, "I'm sorry I yelled, Kim. I am starting tomorrow to teach you weapons. Come by the station in the morning and I'll take you shooting."

She nodded as she excused herself to go upstairs and get some sleep. But as she fell asleep, she was plagued by visions of Kurt and all the pain he had caused. She could feel herself starting to cry as she cried out for him to stop hurting her, but then she was shook awake and she was looking into her brother's eyes, "Kim?"

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm fine."

He sat down on the edge of her bed, "You aren't fine. You see it when you close your eyes don't you?"

She nodded sadly and he hugged her as he laid down next to her, "Try to get some sleep."

Kim said, "I'm a big girl now brother, I don't need your help."

He scoffed, "It sure looks like you could use your big brother's help right now to chase away the nightmares you keep having."

Kim sighed, "Fine."

He smiled at her as she curled up to sleep, "Now go to sleep, little sister."


	6. Learning Defense

Kimberly got up the next morning and saw that Nick had already left for work, but Juliette was still home. Kimberly smiled as she entered the kitchen, "Do you have work today?"

Juliette nodded, "Yep, just running a bit behind. Nick wanted you to make sure you got this." Juliette handed her a note and she read over it. She was supposed to meet Nick at the police station at noon, it was ten now. Kimberly frowned, "Guess I better get ready to get over there."

Juliette laughed, "Yeah, better hurry. You can take the bus to the police station it leaves at 11:30 so be out there then. And please be careful."

Kimberly nodded and Juliette grabbed her stuff, "I'll see you later, Kim."

Kimberly immediately went upstairs to shower and change her clothes. The hot water hurt her cuts and bruises and she winced as she stood under the water. She finally climbed out and threw on a pair of her jeans and a blue tank top. She grabbed her jacket and cell phone and walked out to the bus stop, which was a bit down the road.

She made it to the station with a few minutes to spare and she didn't see her brother so she made her way over to his desk and sat down. She saw the Captain make eye contact with her and he approached her, "Miss Burkhardt, how are you doing?"

Kimberly smiled, "I'm doing perfectly fine, Captain Renard."

He frowned, "I told you to call me Sean."

She replied, "And I told you to call me Kim."

He smirked, "Kim, why are you lying to me?"

She looked at him flustered, "What do you mean?"

He lightly touched the fresh bruises on her face, "You don't look fine. Looks like you had another run in with your ex."

She sighed, "I did, that's why I'm here. Nick is taking me to learn how to shot and defend myself."

The Captain nodded, "That sounds like a very good idea."

Nick then walked up, "Captain, sorry for having my sister wait here like this."

The Captain waved his hand, "It's not a problem Nick. Teach her well, she needs it."

Nick nodded as he motioned for Kim to follow him. Hank drove them to a shooting range that the police use. He handed her his police weapon and asked, "Have you ever shot a gun before?"

She shook her head and he showed her how to stand and then he helped her hold the gun up, "No you just need to aim and fire."

He stepped back, "Go ahead and try."

She aimed for the target and pulled the trigger. He said, "Keep going. Then we will look at your target."

She kept firing, trying to aim for the target. When the gun was empty, she set it down and Nick brought the target to them to look at. The target she had shot at, had relatively the shots all close to the middle, "That's…really amazing for your first time. Must be Grimm abilities."

She smiled at him, "So I did good?"

He nodded, "Let's go get some lunch before I have to get back to work. You coming, Hank?"

He yelled, "Yeah, hang on."

They waited in the hall for Hank to join them and they went to a deli to get a couple of sandwiches. As they ate, Hank asked, "So how are you doing, Kim?"

She smiled as she finished chewing her food, "I'm alright. I won't let Kurt scare me into submission, not anymore."

Hank nodded, "That's a good thing. You can't let him win."

Nick laughed, "Oh he won't. I'll make sure the next time he comes after her, she is prepared to help herself."

She was finishing her sandwich when Nick's cell rang. He answered it and spoke quickly. He said, "We are needed back at the station."

Nick said, "I'll see what we are needed for and if I can drop you back at home, I will. If not, you can hang out at the station until I get off."

Kim nodded, "Alright." She followed them to their car as they drove to the station and got out. Nick walked in and asked, "What do we got?"

Sergeant Wu handed Nick a folder, "Some kind of attack. Killed a man."

Nick looked at it and then said, "This could take a bit, Kim. You will be alright here, right?"

She nodded as Hank and her brother left. She walked around the desks and looked around. She then saw a stick in the corner and she grew curious on if she could use it like she used to as a kid. She grabbed it as she walked outside, unknown that the Captain was watching her. She stood in the parking lot of the police station with the pole and she started to twist and turn with it. She spun with a quickness that she had never felt before and she surprised herself. She then heard a voice, "Have you always been able to swing a stick around like that?"

Kim glanced up to see the Captain standing by the door to inside, "Well I was pretty good with twirling flags and batons, so I guess so."

He laughed at hearing she was a flag girl, "It's a Grimm thing you know."

She asked, "Is it really?"

He nodded, "Better strength, quicker reflexes, an uncanny ability to use all of the strangest weapons."

She smirked, "Guess this is just natural then."

He said, "You should come back inside. We can't watch over you out here."

She asked, "And who says I need anyone to watch over me now?"

He scoffed, "Cockiness, another symptom of a Grimm."

She eyed him, "Hey, don't insult my people."

He laughed, "You didn't even know you were one a week ago."

She said, "That doesn't mean I wasn't always one. I was, and it is who I am, so I can't let you insult them."

He knew she was only kidding but she followed him back inside so she could wait for Nick to return.


	7. Training

When Nick returned to the police station and picked up Kim, they went straight home. They had some personally disturbing news to Kim when they got there. There was another woman who was sitting on the couch and when Kim looked at her, she saw the bruises on her face but then she changed into a Fuchsbau. Kim jumped slightly and Nick put his arm around her, "This is Juliette's friend, Alicia. She will be staying with us for as long as she needs."

Kim turned to him in fear, "That is a really bad idea Nick."

Nick didn't seem to understand, "Why Kim?"

Kim looked up at the woman again, "Batterers work together a lot. If her husband and Kurt team up together to get at us, it won't end well."

Nick patted her shoulder, "Nothing will happen, Kim, I promise."

Kim shook her head as she pushed past him, "I don't think you understand this fully but hey it's your house."

Kim walked up to her room and sat down, worrying about when Kurt would find her again. She fell asleep shortly after and when she woke; she found food sitting on the edge of her bed. She sighed as she ate it and then curled back into bed.

The next morning when she woke, she saw another note for her. It said that Nick was at work and Alicia had gone to work with Juliette. Kim decided this was as good a time as any to start working out so she looked up the nearest gym and made her way to it. She put in her headphones and listened to her music as she battered the punching bag. After a bit, she saw a guy watching her and it frightened her slightly. She growled, "Is there a reason you are staring?"

The guy laughed, "Yeah, you look like a woman on a mission. You also look like you have been battered, is that why you are fighting so hard?"

Kim didn't say anything, she just stared and he sighed, "I can help you. I'm a trainer here, but I do teach self-defense classes. I could give you some pointers if you would trust me."

She glared at him, "But I don't trust you, that is the point."

He sighed, "You should. I'm just a harmless guy who wants to help. My mother was abused; it's why I help abused women."

Kim turned away from him to ignore him and he said, "Well if you change your mind, I'll be here all day."

Kim went back to punching the bag and then she got to thinking maybe she did need help. It wasn't helping her to just keep punching the crap out of the bag; she needed someone that could fight back. They were in a public place so even if he tried to hurt her, he really couldn't. She sighed as she peeked out the door and saw him standing by the counter talking to one of the other male trainers. She walked over to him slowly and said, "I'm sorry about earlier. I don't trust people easily, but yes I would love your help."

He smiled as he walked with her back to the room, "Now I will help you, but you have to tell me what happened. You don't have to tell me names though if you don't want to."

Kim eyed him but said, "My ex was a prick. He was kind at first, and then everything just turned into abuse. The last time proved to be too much for me and I ran. He followed me though and he keeps trying to get me back."

The guy nodded as he held out his hand, "Kevin Daniels."

She shook his hand, "Kim."

He asked, "No last name?"

She said, "I'd rather not tell it."

He nodded, "Fair enough, let's get to work."

He struck high and she jumped backwards to avoid it and then struck her own blow. After a few hours of hand to hand combat, he asked, "How are you with weapons?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Like a gun?"

He chuckled as he threw her a staff, "Like a staff, not a gun. Guns aren't my expertise."

She smirked, "I'm fairly good with one."

He bowed to her, "Then show me."

She struck with the staff and he couldn't seem to get a hit in on her and he was surprised. He said, "You are very good at this."

A few hours of that and then her stomach was rumbling like crazy. He smiled, "When was the last time you ate?"

She said, "This morning before I came."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Let's get you some food then."

She shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

He sighed, "I thought we were past this, Kim. I'm not going to harm you."

She nodded, "Alright, but just to the place across the street."

He nodded in agreement, "Let me get my stuff first."

She waited for him by the front door and then they walked across the street to eat. They had a very nice dinner and she learned that he had just come out of a bad relationship as well. His boyfriend had been doing drugs so no matter how much he loved him; he had to throw him out. Kim seemed to relate better knowing that he had been in a piss poor relationship as well. When they were finished, he said, "Let me take you home."

She smiled, "Alright."

He asked, "No fight or argument?"

She laughed, "No, you can take me home."

They got in his car and he drove them to the house and as she got out she said, "My name is Kimberly Burkhardt."

He smiled at her as she closed the door and he watched her walk inside. Once she got inside, Nick asked, "Where have you been all day, Kim? I tried calling."

She slapped her forehead, "I knew I forgot something, sorry Nick. I was at that gym down the road, practicing."

Nick asked, "And who was that guy who just dropped you off?"

Kim laughed, "Nick, stop. He is the trainer at the gym, he helped me. Besides, he is gay, he has no interest in me, so you can stop the big brother routine. I need sleep. I will see you in the morning."

She walked past him and up to her room.


	8. More Training

Kim came downstairs the next morning and saw Juliette in the kitchen drinking her coffee. Kim said, "Can I get some of that too?"

Juliette looked up and smiled, "Of course, Kim. Oh and I wanted to speak with you about something."

Juliette was pouring her some coffee and she turned to hand it to her, "Yesterday, Nick told me that Alicia is a Wesen. Did you see that too?"

Kim nodded, "Yeah, when I came in the house I saw it. She looks like Rosalee."

Juliette nodded, "Well I was going to try to talk to her about it. Let her know that I am here for her if she needs me."

Kim shook her head, "I don't think that is a good idea, Juliette. Being a Wesen doesn't seem like something people just tell everyone. She won't tell you."

Juliette sighed, "But I feel like it's a secret between us now."

Kim said, "It shouldn't be. Don't push it or you will lose your friend, Juliette. And definitely don't tell her about Nick or me. Being a Grimm apparently seems to freak out most people."

Juliette was going to say something else but then they heard footsteps so they changed the subject, "So what do you plan on doing today, Kim?"

Kim smiled, "I'm going to the gym again. Its doing wonders for me."

Alicia walked in, "I'm looking for an apartment."

Juliette smiled, "That's good. Oh Alicia, I wanted to talk to you about something. I…um…know what you are."

Alicia quirked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Juliette said, "I'm a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen."

Alicia just stared at her and Kim said, "Juliette, that's enough."

Juliette shook her head, "Alicia, I know you are Wesen. You don't have to keep that from me. You can talk to me about it."

Alicia's demeanor changed drastically, "I don't know what you are talking about Juliette," and then she walked away.

Kim sighed, "I told you that you shouldn't push it."

Juliette looked depressed, "I just wanted her to know I'm here for her. Maybe Rosalee can help."

Kim laughed, "You have fun chatting with Rosalee, I'm heading to the gym. Make sure you tell Nick so he doesn't worry."

Juliette nodded, "Be careful, Kim."

Kim nodded as she walked out of the house and towards the gym. She walked in and saw Kevin standing behind the counter, "Back for more torture."

Kim scoffed, "Back for more practice to torture others."

He laughed, "Come on."

He walked with her back to one of the rooms again and he asked, "Are we starting with hand to hand or weapons?"

Kim said, "Hand to hand. It's what mostly would happen if I was cornered again."

He nodded, "Alright."

He punched forward and she spun to avoid it and then did her own strike to his stomach. He grunted in pain but kept going. They continued to fight for a while and after a few hours; they were both out of breath. Kevin said, "Maybe we should get some lunch. I know this great place down the road."

Kim nodded, "Sure."

He motioned for her to follow him as they went out to his car and drove to the restaurant down the road a bit. It was near the police station, which made Kim feel a bit better. They walked inside and were seated and had ordered their food when familiar faces walked in. Kim sank down in her seat and Kevin asked, "What's wrong?"

Kim sighed as she pointed, "That's my brother and his partner and boss."

At that time, Nick had noticed her and he walked over, "Kim, what are you doing here?"

Kim said, "As you can see I am having lunch with my friend."

Nick held his hand out to Kevin, "Nick Burkhardt."

Kevin shook his hand, "Kevin Daniels. You're her brother; it's good to meet you." His eyes then fell on the badge and he turned to Kim, "You're brother is a cop and still you are battered?"

Kim blushed darkly from embarrassment, "I just came back into my brother's life. My ex waits until my brother is nowhere around."

Kevin nodded and then held his hand out to Hank, "Kevin Daniels."

Hank shook it, "Hank Griffin. I'm Nick's partner."

Kevin then held his hand out to the Captain, "Kevin Daniels."

The Captain shook it, "Sean Renard. I'm their Captain. How is it that Kim knows you?"

Kim's eyes grew wide as she glared at him but Nick answered, "This is the guy at the gym who has been helping Kim with her fighting skills. And he is obviously feeding her too."

Kevin laughed, "Well of course, I can't just let her starve. This girl would just keep going all day long if I let her. She needed a break, so we came to get food."

Nick nodded, "Well we will leave you to it, thank you for helping her."

Kim watched them leave and she let out a sigh of relief. Kevin asked, "Did they embarrass you?"

Kim nodded, "Of course they did. My brother feels the need to play the older protective one."

Kevin smirked, "That's what brothers do. How much older than you is he?"

Kim said, "Five years."

Kevin was curious about her past, "So did you run away when you were younger?"

Kim gulped but tried to remain calm, "Yes, I ran away when I was eighteen. I hadn't seen him since, but a little over a week ago, I came back. I had to get away from my ex and I knew Nick could help me."

Kevin nodded and then the food came and they ate. They headed back to the gym after wards and then worked on weapons. By the time night fell, Kim was exhausted yet again and she fumbled into the house. Nick asked, "Have a good workout?"

Kim mumbled, "Yes," and continued up the stairs and to her bed. She fell into the bed and was asleep relatively quickly.


End file.
